


You're Sick

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [18]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Just waiting around for the next time the Mother Ship goes out, Lucy sees that Wyatt is sick.





	You're Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone...time for another Lyatt fic. Hopefully it gets picked up at some other network, I would even settle for a 2 hour movie to conclude the series. They need to save Rufus!!! LOL

Lucy stood by the kettle as she waited for it to boil. She didn’t want to get out of her lumpy bed this early in the morning, but she knew if she didn’t get up now she would never get up. Knowing that the Mother Ship would jump at any time, she needed to be up. That’s why she was up with the cup sitting on the counter beside her hand. She twirled the string of the teabag between her fingers.

Suddenly she heard one of the bunker doors open, figuring that it was Flynn this early in the morning. Looking up as she heard shuffling of feet, seeing Wyatt walk into the empty common room with blanket wrapped around his whole body. As she scanned his body, she landed on his eyes. They were red around the edges and bloodshot, his face blotchy as he coughed then sniffled.

“Wyatt are you okay?” she asked as she walked away from the kettle and rushed over to where Wyatt stopped. She lifted the blanket to fully look at him, he looked horrible.

“I’m fine, Luc.” He said as he started to cough and then a slight wheeze came out of his mouth. The cough echoed throughout the large room, he winced as he coughed again. A small groan came out as he gripped one of the chairs that was standing off to the side.

“Yeah, okay. You are not fine,” she lifted her hand up. Placing the back of her hand on Wyatt’s forehead. “You’re hot!”

Wyatt’s eyes popped up to look her in the eyes. A small smile appeared on his face. “Ma’am.”

“Oh…crying out loud! Wyatt, you’re sick. Go back to your room and lay back down. I’ll bring you some tea and maybe soup. Now get back to your room, Master Sargent!”

Wyatt looked at her, he knew that she was right. He conceded, “Alright.” He turned around slowly and headed back to his room. He turned to see that she was watching him, smiling as he opened stepped inside the bunker room.

15 minutes later, Lucy was balancing a tray with a soup, cup of tea and saltine crackers. She opened the latch slowly, peeking inside the room to see Wyatt curled up on his bed. “Wyatt?”

Turning his head slowly, a small smile appeared. “Lucy,” he mumbled. 

“I come baring gifts,” she walks in and sets the tray on the side table. Going to shut the heavy door quietly. Wyatt tried to sit up the best he could, he got into the sitting position as he leaned against the wall. Lucy grabbed the cup of soup and handed it to him with a spoon. Slowly he started spooning the soup, a small moan came from him as she swallowed the warm soup. She stayed on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, just to make sure that he was eating. Getting up slowly, she was making her way to the door. When a hand wrapped around her wrist, she looked down at Wyatt. 

“Thank you,” Wyatt was all he whispered as he looked up at her. She bent down and kiss his warm forehead before walking out of his room. She wanted him to rest, she will go check on him in a hour to make sure he was alright.


End file.
